leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Fog
---- Fog (Japanese: きり Fog) is a type of weather that has only appeared in the Generation IV games , as well as . Fog also appears as an overworld-only effect in all games from Generation III onward. In , Fog causes to occur naturally in battle. No move or Ability can call fog; it only occurs naturally. In Generation IV, the move removes fog in battle or in the overworld when it is used. Description On the field |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | Lost Tower 3F - 5F | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | (north) | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | B1F deep | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | Mt. Coronet B1F | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | Turnback Cave | Always |- | style="background:#FFF; " | | style="background:#FFF" | Pokétopia | style="background:#FFF" | Courtyard Colosseum | style="background:#FFF; " | Occasionally |} Misty Terrain This overworld fog manifests as in battle. |- | style="background:#FFF; " | | style="background:#FFF" | Galar | style="background:#FFF" | Various parts of the Wild Area | style="background:#FFF; " | Random days after becoming , all day |} Overworld only These weather effects only appear in the overworld and do not cause the fog condition in battle. However, in Generation VII, they can affect the evolution of . |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | Rusturf Tunnel | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | Mt. Pyre exterior | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | Seafloor Cavern | Kyogre/Groudon chamber |- style="background:#FFF" | | Hoenn | Cave of Origin | B3F and below |- style="background:#FFF" | | Kanto | Pokémon Tower | 3F and above |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sevii Islands | Lost Cave | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Sinnoh | Around Sendoff Spring | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | | Usually |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | Giant Chasm Entrance and Crater | Always? |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | | Usually |- style="background:#FFF" | | Unova | | Usually |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | Ula'ula Meadow | Always |- style="background:#FFF" | | Alola | Lake of the Sunne/Lake of the Moone exterior and altar | Always |- | style="background:#FFF; " | | style="background:#FFF" | Alola | style="background:#FFF" | Poni Meadow | style="background:#FFF; " | Always |} Effects In battle In Generation IV * The of all moves is modified by a factor of 3/5. (Moves with no accuracy check, such as , are unaffected.) * Doubles the power of (but does not change its type). * Causes to have its power halved. * Causes , , and to only recover ¼ of max HP. In Generation VIII Outside of battle Fog makes the area difficult to see, especially obstacles and Trainers. and Honey will fail if there is non-aesthetic fog in the area. In Generation VII, will evolve into when leveled up while it is foggy or raining in the overworld. In the anime In the manga Appearance In battle In the overworld In other games In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Various weather effects appear in certain dungeons in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Weather effects can change from floor to floor. Effects * The power of moves is cut in half. * turns into a Pokémon. * In Gates to Infinity, Pokémon will not restore health via walking. Trivia *Several lines of unused quotes for fog exist within the text for the Generation V, VI, and VII games. : In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=霧 |zh_cmn=霧 / 雾 |fr=Brouillard |de=Nebel |it=Nebbia |ko=안개 Angae |pt=Neblina Nublado |es=Niebla |vi=Sương mù }} Category:Weather conditions Category:Obstacles de:Wetter#Nebel es:Clima#Niebla fr:Climat#Brouillard it:Condizione atmosferica#Nebbia ja:きり zh:雾（天气）